Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs) provide a plurality of useful functions to their users through various applications. Such electronic devices operate various data based on performing the functions.
In connection with operating data, an electronic device moves and stores data stored in its storage (e.g., a non-volatile memory) in its memory (e.g., a volatile memory) or moves and stores data stored in the memory in the storage. In general, user data such as music, moving images, and photos are stored on a conventional file system based on an asynchronous write mode. A database file, a system configuration file, or the like is stored in a synchronous write mode to guarantee to complete the storing of data in the storage. Meanwhile, a conventional journaling file system (JFS) periodically commits a transaction for each transaction package with respect to a change of a system file. Thus, if a file stored in the synchronous write mode and a file stored in the asynchronous write mode are included in a single transaction, the updating of a file of the synchronous write mode should wait until the updating of a file of the asynchronous write mode is completed. Therefore, a response time is increased in a conventional method of storing data.